There are currently variety of decoration lamp products, such as, the color lamp series, the electronic decoration lamps, etc., as well as some coconut tree lamps of imitation plants, bamboo leaves and the like. These imitation plant lamps abstractly exhibiting the patterns of the plants are fixed still somewhere and all of leaves and stems are solid and hard. They embody an abstract shape and artistic fashion of an integrated structure, and they beautify and brighten the scenery of a city and have been applied for the Chinese patents, e.g., the patent “The Color Lamps Imitating the Coconut Tree” with the application No. 00107380X and the patent “The Color Lamps Imitating the Bamboo” with the application No. 00132173.0, etc. Also there are some un-illuminant imitation plants which look like real plants at the aspects of the color and the shape, especially viewing them during daytime. They, however, are not visible at night and therefore lose the decoration effects. The tree lamps produced in conventional ways are generally of hard stems and leaves and short of elasticity and flexibility, and also they cannot change their shapes naturally. Therefore, they do not assort with the natural twigs surrounded especially in windy days and reveal more flaws. Although there already exist tree-like lamps, most of them are made conventionally and are arranged in a string and hung up on twigs and leaves. Moreover, the lamps glow more intensely and blindingly, but the places far from them are darker, which is more like a luminance of spot light source and is not even and which cannot bring about an ideal effect of the luminance and the decoration. This shortage is more evident when a closer observation is made.